How To Save Her Life
by courderouge2006
Summary: Seeing her with an old boyfriend didn't help the confusion he was feeling. Where do they go now? CLOIS, one shot songfic. "How To Save A Life" by The Fray.


My longest songfic to date. Hope you enjoy. I don't own any of these characters. "How To Save A Life" by The Fray.

--

Clark walked past Lois's desk for the third time that day. She had said she was doing a write up on the local Comic-Con that had come to Metropolis. Clark had to laugh as she kept going on about "weirdos in tights" and how they all "needed to get a life… and a girlfriend".

But for the third time, it wasn't a write up on the comic collectors and fans. More news on Oliver Queen's latest escapades filled the screen. Clark knew what Oliver was up to, he had followed him as well, making sure he wasn't in over his head with any League issues.

Sitting at his desk, Clark waited for Lois to sit back down. She came up and flopped down in her chair, almost spilling her coffee. "Daaaaaa-ng it." Clark had to chuckle, knowing that Lois was trying to curb her profanity.

"What's wrong now Lois?"

"I spilled this crappy tar they pass off as coffee on my skirt. Dammit all."

Clark smiled, leaning up and holding the jar they had put out for quarters when either of them, usually Lois, cussed.

Once the jar rang out with the usual clink-clink, Clark stood up. "Come with me Lois."

"Smallville, I don't have time for all of this, I have to finish the write up on the geeks and chic of this years spandex worshipers."

Clark walked over, a hand under her elbow pulling her to her feet. "Come on Lois, let's go."

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**_

They walked until they hit the edge of the park. Clark sat down on one of the stone benches, motioning for her to join him.

Huffing, Lois sat. "What are we doing here Smallville? I have a lot to do at the office."

Rubbing his hands together, Clark leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "We never really talked after the stuff that happened with Oliver a while ago."

Lois shook her head, standing. "Look, I told you the next day, I don't have any problems with me and Oliver and the past, ok?"

Clark grabbed her hand, holding it gently. "Lois, just talk to me."

_**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

Lois sat down again, refusing to look over at him.

Clark looked over to her, watching her for a little bit. "Lois, why won't you talk to me? What's changed between us that we can't talk anymore?"

"Look Smallville, I just don't want to bare the depths of my love life to you ok? So butt out."

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Nodding shortly, Clark stood up, brushing his hands off. "Alright then. I'm sorry I pulled you out of work."

Lois looked up at him, seeing him about to say something… but Clark just turned away, walking off.

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**_

Shaking her head, Lois stood, following him. "Clark, wait!"

He stopped, turning, a quizzical look on his face. "You called me Clark."

"Yea well, it is your name isn't it?" Lois asked, hands on her hips.

"Yea, but I didn't think you knew what it was."

Shaking her head, Lois stepped up closer. "Why do you care so much all of a sudden about my life with Oliver?"

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**_

Clark shrugged, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Lois, you can't tell me that you didn't feel something that night, I saw you when I got back."

Lois studied the pavement for a while. "Ok… yes, I did feel something that night ok?"

That answer floored Clark and he didn't even know why. He blinked, taking a deep breath. "Um, ok. It's not good to keep that kind of thing pent up."

He turned, walking away again.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Lois glared, picking up the pace. "Wait a minute, you just pulled me out of work to ask me about this, and when I open up, you just turn your back on me?!"

Clark shook his head. "You're right, it's not my business. I won't ask you about anything else in your personal life, ok?"

"Damn it Smallville!" She noticed everyone around them staring. "Don't do this ok, don't act like my friend, and then get all weird on me."

"Lois, I just… I guess I stepped out of bounds."

To finally get him to stop Lois stepped in front of him. "Look at me Smallville."

Clark raised his head, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I said look at me, Clark."

He did, meeting her eyes.

Her hands grabbing his face, she wouldn't let him look away. "Now, are we going to talk this out, or are you just going to act weird on me and mess things up?"

_**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

"Can we just forget about this? Who cares if you still love Oliver, why would I care?" He stared back at her.

She shook her head. "Clark, why does it matter if I still have feelings for…?" It struck her suddenly, and she stepped back.

Clark pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Look, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong. So just drop it!" Clark turned away, heading for the crosswalk.

"Smallville, get back here!" Lois walked out into the street, yelling at the cab that almost plowed into her. She banged on the hood of the cab. "Watch it buddy, or I'll come in there and beat you a new..."

Clark grabbed her before she could finish the statement. Anyone at the intersection of Main street and 116th that day would see a large Farmboy in a nice suit carrying a very pissed off brunette through the intersection.

Clark set her down on the curb. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

"Stop changing the subject, Smallville."

He shook his head. "Look Lois, there is no subject. I shouldn't' have even brought it up. Ok? Let's go back to work." He headed down the sidewalk, leaving her behind.

Lois stared at him as he walked off, confusion etched on her face. "What is wrong with that boy?"

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Sitting at his desk, Clark tapped his pencil against the coffee cup Lois had given him in the Secret Santa gift exchange. He still couldn't figure out where she had found a mug that read "I Love Flannel", with a heart with a plaid pattern on it. He ran his finger over the heart, sighing.

"KENT!"

Clark jumped, having to slip into super speed to grab the mug before it shattered on the floor. "What now….?" He hurried over to Perry's office, stepping in the door. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Kent maybe you can explain to me why in the name of The King Elvis himself that Lane isn't here working on the story she's supposed to be turning in for copy tonight?"

Clark shrugged. "I'm not sure sir. I haven't seen her since just after lunch."

Perry sighed, pulling his glasses off. "Kent, all I know is that you and her walked out of here a couple of hours ago and you came back looking like your puppy had just gotten kicked in the patoot, and she's nowhere to be seen." He leaned forward. "I think it is in her and her partner's best interest if he went and found her… now!"

Clark ducked back behind the door, dodging the unlit cigar that was thrown at his head. "Where are you Lois?" he whispered to himself.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

Clark finally found her at the Comic-Con. He walked up behind her, looking at her notes. He felt a little special that most of them were different ways to gain revenge on him for his stunt today. He tapped her shoulder. "Perry's looking for you."

She didn't even flinch. "Tell him to get his tighty whities out of a bunch, I already emailed it in through my laptop."

Clark nodded. "So why are you back here? You didn't seem to really like being here before."

Lois shrugged. "I had nothing better to do after an embarrassing episode in the middle of downtown, and then being left by my partner."

_**How to save a life  
How to save a life**_

Clark didn't say anything.

"So now you get quiet on me huh?" She finally turned to face him. "I don't like people playing games Clark. You pulled up one of my most serious and painful memories of when he left, and then you left me hanging with no explanation. Why?"

Clark looked around the room, finally settling on her. "I… I just was worried about you Lois. I saw you that night, I saw what him being hurt was doing to you."

Lois shook her head again, sighing loudly. "Clark, yes, I admit to being scared and having feelings again that night. But do you know something? Those are the feelings I have for a friend in trouble. Oliver and I were done long ago. He hasn't stuck by me through hard times and good times. He hasn't been there for me to nag and mess with and rile him up to get myself out of a funk. And I know he's not the one who is going to be there for me for all the time to come." She stared up into his eyes, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Clark looked back at her, thinking over her words. "Lois… are you talking about someone in particular?"

She didn't answer right away. "And do you know the other reason I know Oliver isn't the one for me Clark?"

He shook his head.

Lois touched his cheek softly. "He's not the man who saved my life."

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

His eyes went wide for a moment. "Lois… I…"

He was cut off by someone running up to him. "Oh thank god you're here. Is he the guy?" the woman asked Lois.

Lois just nodded. "This is him alright. This is the hero."

Clark looked between them, then at Lois as he was being dragged away by his arm. "Lois… what's going on?!"

She tagged along. "These are the nice people at a big comic company that are in dire need of someone to model the outfit for a new superhero. I knew you'd be more than willing to help out."

Clark cut her a glare. "Lois!"

--

Lois was in the side wing of the stage as the show went on. She waited for Clark to come up, her camera at the ready. Turning to grab her coffee cup, she saw him. "Whoa." The outfit was certainly… form fitting. And… tight. "Wow Clark. That really…. becomes you."

He was still glaring at her. "I swear Lois, I will hurt you when I get you alone."

A stage hand came up, pushing him over to the curtain. "Ok, they're about to announce you. Just remember, strike a pose, and smile."

Clark walked past Lois. She snapped her fingers quickly. "Smallville, wait a sec." She stepped up, twirling her fingers in the front of his hair. A little curl hung down now. "Perfect." She winked at him.

Clark was about to tell her what he thought when the stage hand came up again. "Come on, get out there! It's time for the world to meet their new super man!"

Sighing, Clark turned back to the curtains. Lois was almost doubled over trying to hold in her laughs when someone ran past her.

"Wait! Don't forget the cape!" They clasped a red cape onto the black suit, completing the look.

Lois gasped as Clark walked out into the bright lights, the cape flowing behind him. "The man in the red cape!"

Clark heard her gasp and glanced over his shoulder at her. Seeing her face, he was worried at first, but that feeling passed when he saw the usual Lois Lane grin. He sighed, shaking his hands.

The stage hand looked over to him. "Are you ok?"

Clark nodded. "Just a little nervous. Being in front of a lot of people isn't really my thing. I'm a private guy."

The girl chuckled. "Not in that suit you're not." She pushed him out onto the stage, watching him for a few moments. Walking back to the backstage area, she felt a hand on her elbow. She looked up into the serious eyes of Lois Lane.

"Don't get any bright ideas."

_**Had I known how to save a life**_


End file.
